Bertemu Denganmu
by Viselle
Summary: Karena cinta bekerja dengan cara yang aneh.


Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Tite kubo**

(Saya hanya pinjam karakter-karakter yang ada di dalamnya sebagai karakter dalam fanfik saya, tanpa berniat mengambil keuntungan apa pun selain kesenangan semata)

.*.

 **Bertemu Denganmu**

 **By**

 **Ann**

.*.

 **Warning** : AU, OOC, typos.

Jika tidak suka, silakan arahkan kursor ke sudut kiri atas, atau tekan tombol kembali pada ponsel Anda,

dan

selamat membaca!

.*.

 _Karena cinta bekerja dengan cara yang aneh._

.*.

" _Kali ini kau harus datang. Apa pun yang terjadi kau harus datang. Tidak boleh terlambat!"_

Suara di seberang _line_ tanpa jeda, memberondongku dengan berbagai perintah juga ancaman. Andai dia bukan wanita cantik yang paling kusayangi di dunia, akan kuabaikan dia.

" _Tak ada alasan, Ichigo. Jangan permalukan Ibu seperti yang terakhir kali. Jika kau sampai tidak datang, atau melakukan sesuatu yang mempermalukan keluarga kita, Ibu akan memecatmu dari posisi anak sulung keluarga Kurosaki."_

Aku mendengus. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak kulakukan, karena hanya akan memacu omelan lain dari wanita cantik di seberang sana. Wanita cantik itu adalah ibu kandungku, yang akhir-akhir ini memiliki hobi baru, yaitu mengeluh tentang kejombloanku.

Kurosaki Ichigo, 28 tahun. Ganteng, tinggi, berbadan bagus─hasil latihan di Gym setiap minggu, dengan karier yang tengah menanjak naik sebagai seorang rekanan muda di sebuah kantor konsultan hukum, dan lajang. Hidupku sempurna. Tapi bagi ibuku tidak.

Sebenarnya, aku tidak bermasalah dengan statusku yang terakhir. Bahkan bisa dibilang aku menikmati menjadi seorang lajang. Sayang, ibuku tidak. Bagi Kurosaki Masaki, ibuku, status lajang adalah masalah besar yang harus segera ditemukan solusinya. Dan, menurutnya menjodohkanku adalah solusi tepat untuk sesuatu yang sama sekali tak kuanggap sebagai masalah itu. Yup, sekarang ibuku tengah berburu─kusebut begitu karena ibuku ngotot sekali untuk menjodohkanku─gadis cantik, terpelajar, dan dari keluarga baik-baik untuk dijadikan menantu. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa aku harus merelakan libur akhir pekanku untuk menemui gadis-gadis yang sama sekali tak mampu menggerakkan hatiku.

Aku tak bilang mereka─gadis-gadis itu─yang dipilihkan ibu untuk kutemui tidak cantik. Mereka menawan, bahkan terkadang benar-benar _high class_. Masih kuingat gadis pertama yang kutemui, Dokugamine Riruka. Dia gadis cantik dengan rambut magenta yang terurai hingga ke punggung dengan tatapan mata yang tajam. Sayang, lidahnya juga tajam sehingga aku merasa tak betah menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Lalu ada Ise Nanao, gadis berkacamata yang manis. Hanya saja, ketergantungannya terhadap buku sangat parah, setiap bicara selalu mengutip kata-kata dari buku. Baru mengobrol lima menit, aku sudah bosan, karena rasanya seperti dikuliahi. Kemudian aku dipertemukan dengan Neliel. Ah, dia sangat cantik dan super seksi. Semula kupikir bisa menjalin hubungan dengannya lebih lama. Nyatanya, penampilan fisik tidak menunjang sebuah hubungan jangka panjang. Nell terbukti sangat posesif, aku merasa memiliki _stalker_ daripada seorang pacar. Eh, calon pacar.

Itu hanya beberapa di antara sekian banyak gadis yang diperkenalkan ibu padaku. Mungkin aku terlalu pemilih, karena dari sekian puluh gadis tak satu pun yang kurasa sesuai. Sebenarnya, aku tak mematok persyaratan tinggi untuk pendamping, bahkan kalau dipikir-pikir lagi aku tak pernah memikirkan kriteria gadis yang bagaimana yang kuinginkan. Karena aku sendiri belum memikirkan seorang pendamping. Karier masih menjadi prioritas utamaku. Bisa jadi karena belum ingin makanya aku belum menemukan yang tepat, atau justru sebaliknya, gadis yang tepat untukku masih belum muncul. Ah, entahlah, yang jelas di seberang sana ibuku masih mengoceh tentang betapa pentingnya pertemuan kali ini.

Aku mendengarkan tanpa benar-benar meresapi. Masuk telinga kanan, lalu keluar di telinga kiri, seperti itulah. Kuapit ponsel di antara bahu dan telinga kiri, sementara membuka pintu mobil dan memasukkan tas kerjaku ke kursi belakang. Ibu masih mengoceh, dan aku menjawab seadanya, tanpa minat.

Baru saja hendak kuselipkan tubuh ke belakang setir, ketika seorang gadis mencuri seluruh perhatianku. Ia tergesa, panik dan terus berteriak. "Cepat! Cepat! Nyalakan mesinnya! Mereka mengejarku!"

Gadis itu mengenakan gaun ungu selutut. Kedua tangannya penuh, kanan berisi _stiletto_ berwarna putih, kiri dengan sebuah ransel yang terlihat berat.

"Cepat!" Ia kembali berteriak, membuatku kehilangan fokus dengan apa yang ibu katakan di telepon. Kini, mataku hanya terfokus pada iris _violet_ milik si gadis.

Aku tak mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya. Tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi, ketika ia berlari ke arahku entah dari mana, aku merasa telah mengenalnya seumur hidup. Seolah ia adalah orang yang sangat kurindukan dan telah aku tunggu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ah, gila! Ada yang tidak benar dengan otakkku!

"Hei, kau mendengarku, kan?! Cepat!" teriak gadis itu lagi tepat di depanku, membuyarkan lamunan yang tengah berkelana. "Cepat!" ulangnya dengan lebih keras, entah sejak kapan ia sudah duduk di kursi penumpang bagian depan mobil. Seperti terkena hipnotis, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil dan melajukan mobil secepat yang ia perintahkan. Dari spion terlihat beberapa orang berjas hitam mencoba mengejar kami. _Kami-sama!_ Semoga aku tidak sedang terlibat dalam masalah.

.*.

" _Baka!_ Jadi kau kabur tanpa tujuan?" Aku setengah berteriak pada gadis yang duduk di sebelahku, yang dengan polos bertanya ke mana tujuan kami setelah aku melajukan mobil selama setengah jam.

Ia naik ke mobilku tanpa izin, menyuruhku mengemudi seperti orang kesetanan, lalu sekarang ia bertanya ke mana aku akan membawanya. Sial! Seharusnya, kutinggalkan dia di tempat parkir tadi.

"Memangnya orang kabur punya tujuan? Sejak kapan? Kalau pergi dengan tujuan itu namanya liburan, bukan kabur. Dan jangan memanggilku bodoh, aku bukan gadis bodoh."

Aku mendelik. Gadis itu melipat tangan di depan dada, matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan kedua pipi dikembungkan. Merajuk, eh? _Fix_! Lengkaplah sudah penderitaanku. Aku terjebak dengan gadis kekanakan, sementara ibuku akan mengomel panjang kali lebar jika aku datang terlambat.

"Jika bukan bodoh, lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa?" sahutku seraya membelokkan mobil di pertigaan. Lalu lintas padat-merayap, kini aku tak bisa lagi melajukan mobilku dengan kencang seperti sebelumnya.

"Rukia."

"EH?!" Kepalaku tertoleh padanya.

"Berhenti memelototiku. Lihat saja ke depan dan menyetirlah dengan benar. Kau hampir saja menabrak mobil di depan kita. Memangnya kau mau kena masalah?"

"Kenapa kau terus memerintahku? Memangnya aku sopirmu?" teriakku frustrasi sembari menginjak rem dalam-dalam.

"Hei, kau bisa nyetir tidak sih?" omel si gadis, kepalanya hampir menghantam _dashbor_ saat aku merem mendadak tadi. "Jika kau tidak bisa menyetir dengan benar, sini aku yang bawa mobilnya." Ia mencoba merebut kemudi, tapi dengan cepat kutepis tangannya.

"Ini mobilku, aku yang akan duduk di belakang kemudi. Kalau kau mau ikut silakan. Kalau tidak, kau bisa turun."

Kukira ia akan melawan lagi, nyatanya tidak. Gadis itu kembali bersidekap dan membuang pandangan keluar jendela mobil.

Lama. Kami hanya berbagi keheningan, sementara kemacetan mulai berkurang dan mobilku kini bisa melaju dengan lebih cepat. Kubelokkan mobil ke kiri, mengambil jalur keluar kota. Dari spion, kulihat gadis itu masih betah menatap keluar jendela.

"Katakan, apa kau benar-benar tidak punya tujuan?" tanyaku, memecah keheningan.

"Kalau aku punya, ini namanya bukan kabur," sahutnya tapi tidak dengan ngotot seperti sebelumnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kaulakukan? Aku tak mungkin membawamu berputar-putar tanpa tujuan. Lagi pula, aku punya urusan sendiri."

Ia melirikku. _Violet_ nya mengarah padaku, seketika aku membeku, terhipnotis oleh sepasang mata indah itu.

"Aku akan ikut sampai tempat tujuanmu, setelahnya aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi," ujarnya pelan. Gadis itu kembali menatap keluar, dan aku terbebas dari hipnotis mata indahnya. Tapi ... _Kami-sama,_ debaran apa ini? Kenapa jantungku memacu ketika bertatapan dengannya?

"Maaf dan terima kasih." Suaranya lirih terdengar beberapa saat kemudian. Dan ... itu membuatku benar-benar ingin menolongnya, meski ganjarannya adalah harus terlibat masalah.

.*.

Aku merutuk melihat papan pemberitahuan disertai garis kuning-hitam dan para pekerja berpakaian _safety_.

"Maaf, Pak. Jalan ditutup, sedang ada perbaikan," ujar salah seorang pekerja.

"Sampai kapan?" tanyaku sembari memerhatikan para pekerja yang bermandikan keringat memperbaiki jalan di cuaca lembab siang musim panas.

"Sekitar 4-5 jam lagi, Pak," pekerja itu menjawab.

Aku hanya mengangguk sembari mengucap terima kasih, kemudian memundurkan mobilku dan balik arah.

"Jadi, kita akan mengambil jalan lain?" tanya Rukia.

"Tidak," sahutku masam.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tidak ada jalan lain. Jalan satunya juga ditutup karena ada pengaspalan."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa kau akan kembali ke kota? Kalau kau─"

"Tidak," sahutku sebelum ia memberondongku dengan lebih banyak pertanyaan. "Kita akan mencari tempat nyaman sementara menunggu jalan diperbaiki."

"Di mana?"

"Di sana." Kuhentikan mobil di depan sebuah restoran keluarga.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan di sini! Aku tidak mau!" Dengan panik Rukia berusaha merebut kemudi, membuat mobil melaju tak karuan. Di depan, mobil lain membunyikan klakson agar kami berada di jalur yang benar. Dengan bantingan keras ke kanan, aku berhasil menghindari mobil oranye itu. Beruntung, jalanan sedang lengang sehingga tak terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan kepada kami.

"Kau mau mati, hah?!" Aku berteriak marah padanya setelah menghentikan mobil di pinggir jalan. "Kalau kau memang mau mati, lakukan sendiri. Jangan mengajakku." Aku memberinya tatapan garang pada gadis itu.

Aku baru akan meluapkan kemarahan lagi, ketika suara _ringtone_ ponselku terdengar. Tanpa melihat layarnya pun aku tahu jika yang menelepon itu adalah ibuku. Hari ini adalah _special day for Mother,_ hanya ibu yang terus-terusan menghubungiku. Kutarik napas dalam sebelum mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku dan menggeser tombol hijau di layar.

" _Kau di mana? Kenapa belum sampai juga? Apa kauingin mempermalukan Ibu lagi? Ichigo, kali ini Ibu ti─"_

"Aku sedang diperjalanan, Bu," kusela omongan Ibu, sebelum merepet semakin panjang seperti gerbong kereta. "Jalan ditutup, keduanya. Aku harus menunggu sampai perbaikannya selesai, dan tadi aku nyaris mengalami kecelakaan." Kulirik gadis di sebelahku, ia meringis di kursi penumpang sembari menggumamkan maaf. "Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak terluka, hanya sedikit terkejut." Omelan berubah menjadi pertanyaan panik penuh kekhawatiran khas Ibuku. "Iya, aku akan hati-hati. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu dokter. Aku hanya perlu istirahat sebentar. Ya, akan kulanjutkan perjalanan setelah jalan dibuka."

Akhirnya, setelah nasihat panjang sambungan ditutup. Tak terasa aku mengembuskan napas lega.

"Aku minta maaf," ucap gadis di sebelahku lirih.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita baik-baik saja," jawabku. Kemarahanku sudah mereda melihat penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Kau ada janji dengan keluargamu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Ya, aku harus pulang ke rumah untuk menghadiri sebuah acara. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin tapi ibuku memaksa," jawabku sembari mengangkat bahu. "Di saat-saat tertentu ibuku memang tak bisa dibantah."

"Ibuku juga," ia menggumam.

"Sepertinya semua ibu begitu."

Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum mendengar tanggapanku. Senyum yang hanya bertahan sesaat. "Tapi kali ini ibuku sungguh keterlaluan, dia memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tak kuinginkan," katanya kesal.

"Memangnya ibumu ingin kau melakukan apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Menikah."

Hampir kusemburkan tawa, ketika mendengar jawabannya. Ternyata, masalahnya tak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Kalau mau tertawa, silakan saja." Ia mendengus. Lagi. kutemukan pipinya menggembung karena marah. Dan jujur saja, itu terlihat imut.

"Yah, masalah kita tak jauh berbeda," aku mengakui.

"Kau juga?" Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

Kuanggukkan kepala. "Acara yang kukatakan tadi adalah sebuah perjodohan. Ibuku ingin aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang menurutnya cocok menjadi istriku."

"Kenapa semua ibu begitu sih? Apa mereka berpikir anak-anak mereka tak mampu mencari pasangan sendiri?"

Lalu obrolan mengalir begitu saja, mulai dari gerutuan tentang ibu kami yang seenaknya sampai hobi dan masalah pekerjaan. Berbicara dengannya terasa nyaman, bebas, seakan aku bisa mengeluarkan semua pikiran dan perasaanku. Tak terasa kami mengobrol selama berjam-jam, berbagi cerita dan tawa sambil menghabiskan ayam goreng, burger, kentang goreng, dan soda di sebuah restoran cepat saji _._

Hari beranjak sore, kami berdua duduk di kap depan mobil sambil memandang langit jingga dari halaman parkir restoran.

"Kurasa, aku akan pulang," ujarnya pelan.

"Sayang, padahal aku baru saja ingin menawarkan diri menjadi kawan seperjalananmu," sahutku yang disambutnya dengan tonjokan pelan di lenganku. "Jadi, kau akan pulang ke rumah?"

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya aku harus ke suatu tempat dulu," jawabnya. "Aku harus muncul di rumah calon jodohku hari ini. Biarpun akhirnya aku akan menolak perjodohan itu, paling tidak aku tidak membuat kedua orangtuaku malu dengan tidak datang."

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Tanpa diminta aku menawarkan jasa.

Rukia mengangkat alis. "Bukannya kau juga ada acara perjodohan?"

Aku mengedikkan bahu. "Aku akan pulang setelah mengantarmu, lagi pula aku memiliki alasan untuk datang terlambat."

"Alasan apa?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Mengantar anak kucing yang tersesat."

Lagi. Aku mendapatkan tinju di lenganku, yang kubalas dengan kekehan.

"Aku tak ingin melibatkanmu dalam masalah," ujarnya.

Aku mengerti. Dari penuturannya, aku tahu bahwa ia bukanlah seseorang yang suka membuat masalah apalagi melibatkan orang lain di dalamnya. Rukia menyukai kehidupan yang tenang, itulah sebabnya ia lebih memilih pekerjaan sebagai guru daripada menjadi ahli waris bisnis waralaba milik keluarga. Omong-omong, restoran yang hendak kudatangi tadi adalah salah satu cabang milik keluarganya. Pantas saja tadi ia langsung panik dan hampir menyebabkan kami kehilangan nyawa, atau paling tidak berakhir di IGD.

"Tenang. Setiap harinya aku sudah terlibat dengan masalah orang lain," sahutku.

"Karena pekerjaan," ia menambahkan, yang kusetujui dengan anggukan.

"Memang, dan kali ini aku akan membuat pengecualian. Khusus untukmu." Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.

Ia menatapku, kemudian bertanya, "Karena kita berteman?"

"Tentu saja karena kita berteman," sahutku segera.

Rukia mengangguk mengerti, dan kami kembali dengan sunyi. Hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing, sampai ia melompat turun, maju beberapa langkah.

Aku akan mengabadikan pemandangan ini dalam ingatan. Gambaran seorang gadis yang berdiri di pelataran parkir bermandikan cahaya matahari, kepalanya sedikit mendongak. Rukia terlihat bebas, menyatu dengan pemandangan sore yang mengagumkan.

Aku menahan napas ketika ia tersenyum dari balik bahunya, dan berkata, "hei, menurutku kau itu pria yang baik."

 _Apakah kau masih berpikir begitu jika kukatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu, Rukia?_

Apa yang kupikirkan? Ia pasti langsung mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi, jika aku mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu. Lagi pula, belum tentu aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, kan?

"Hei, Ichigo." Ia berlari ke arahku, berdiri tepat di depanku dengan senyum lebar. "Aku punya ide bagus." Aku hanya mengangkat alis sebagai isyarat agar ia melanjutkan. "Bagaimana kalau kau jadi pacarku? Dengan begitu kita bisa membantu satu sama lain."

.*.

Itu ide gila. Benar-benar tak masuk akal, tapi aku menyetujuinya. Ah, pikiranku sudah benar-benar kacau. Sepertinya ada hubungan arus pendek antara arus positif dan negatif di otakku sehingga menyebabkan korsleting. Semua ini salahnya. Karena senyuman itu sudah mengalihkan pikiranku sehingga mengiakan semua pintanya.

Jadi, inilah yang kulakukan. Melajukan mobil sesuai panduannya. Bak robot yang mengikuti segala perintah tuannya. Tapi sungguh aku tak keberatan. Benar-benar tak keberatan mengemudikan mobil ke tempat yang ia tujukan. Sebab tujuannya sama denganku.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Ia mengangkat mata dari aplikasi _maping_ di ponsel untuk memandangku.

"Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu," jawabku setengah-setengah.

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Akhir dari hari ini," jawabku ambigu.

"Eh?" Ia meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tahu, hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan," ujarku tanpa benar-benar memberinya penjelasan. "Di depan ada pertigaan, kita lewat mana?" Sengaja kalihkan perhatiannya. Padahal tanpa bertanya pun aku tahu arah yang benar. Jalan ini sudah terlalu sering kulalui.

"Kanan."

" _Yes, Ma'am._ " Dengan patuh kuikuti instruksinya.

.*.

Semakin mendekat ke tempat tujuan, aku semakin tidak sabar. Kulirik ia yang duduk di sebelahku. Rukia terlihat gelisah. Kuulurkan tangan, menggenggam jemarinya yang berkeringat dingin. "Semua akan baik-baik saja," kataku. Dan ia mengangguk.

Kelihatannya kata-kataku mampu meredakan kegelisahannya, karena sekarang Rukia terlihat lebih tenang.

Kuhentikan mobil di belakang tiga mobil lain yang terparkir di depan rumah mewah itu. Setelah mematikan mesin, aku turun. Sementara Rukia masih duduk di kursi penumpang. Aku memutari mobil, membukakan pintu untuknya. "Ayo, kita sudah sampai."

Rukia menelan ludah, menatapku dengan panik. "Ini─"

"Akan berakhir dengan baik," kupotong keraguannya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk membantunya turun. Ia pun turun dari mobil.

Tanpa melepas genggaman tangan, kami melangkah ke pintu ganda putih berukir yang langsung terbuka padahal kami belum mencapainya.

"Hei, tadi aku lupa bertanya, siapa namamu?"

Kujawab pertanyaan itu dengan senyum ditambah kata-kata yang sama sekali tak memuaskannya. "Nanti kau juga akan tahu."

Ia terlihat ingin bertanya lagi. Namun seorang pria paruh baya berjas hitam muncul. "Selamat datang, Tuan Muda." Itu sapaan khas yang selalu kudapatkan jika datang ke rumah ini. Rukia tak memerhatikan karena terlalu gugup.

"Ichi, kau sudah─" Kata-kata Ibu mengambang di udara, dipandanginya aku dan gadis di sebelahku bergantian, lalu ke tangan kami yang bertautan.

"Rukia, Ibu kira kau─" Di saat bersamaan seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Rukia─yang menurut tebakanku adalah ibunya─juga menghampiri. Sama seperti ibuku, wanita itu juga menatapku dan Rukia dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemudian dia tersenyum melihat tanganku yang menggenggam tangan putrinya.

"Maaf, kami datang terlambat. Ada sedikit masalah di jalan." Kubuka suara. "Dan aku ingin memperkenalkan pacarku pada kalian semua." Kulihat mata Ibu melebar terkejut, begitu juga semua orang di ruangan itu. "Rukia, perkenalkan ini Ibuku, Kurosaki Masaki." Kini, mata Rukia pun ikut menatapku dengan sorot terkejut. "Di sana, ada Ayahku, Kurosaki Isshin. Adik-adikku, Karin dan Yuzu. Dan sisanya, kurasa kau sudah mengenal mereka, meski aku belum." Kututup perkenalan itu dengan senyuman dan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Rukia membelalak. "Jadi, kau─"

"Kurosaki Ichigo, pria yang akan dijodohkan denganmu," jawabku.

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini!"

Tuduhan itu hanya kutanggapi dengan kedikan bahu. "Sedikit pun tidak, semua ini terjadi dengan sendirinya. Kau yang mendatangiku, ingat?"

"Tapi─"

"Anggap saja ini takdir," ucapku sambil meraih pinggang ramping Rukia. Kubisikkan kata di telinganya, "permintaanmu dikabulkan, Rukia. Sekarang aku benar-benar menjadi pacarmu."

Yah, meski sebelumnya kubilang belum ingin memiliki komitmen, sekarang aku berubah pikiran. Bukan karena ingin menyenangkan keluargaku, atau untuk membantu Rukia. Tapi karena aku benar-benar menginginkannya.

Entah bagaimana cinta itu datang. Entah bagaimana cara kerjanya. Mungkin cinta bekerja secepat mesin fotocopi atau kamera digital, yang mencetak tulisan dan gambar dalam waktu sedetik. Apa pun itu, aku akhirnya menemukan orang yang tepat. Seseorang yang ingin kulihat setiap pagi ketika aku membuka mata.

Lalu, bagian terbaik dari hubungan ini adalah ketika berbulan-bulan setelahnya, aku mendengar Rukia menyatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta padaku saat pertama kali melihatku. Itu sempurna bukan?

.*.

 _ **fin**_

.*.

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfik ini. Jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak cantik di kotak review, Teman.

Banjarmasin, 23 April 2017.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
